A Thousand Miles
by angelflutest
Summary: Luffy rescues a large dog and decides to make her part of the crew. How will he react when he discovers she's not what she seems? How will the crew react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!  
I'm killing time before my normal shows premier in a few weeks so I figured I might as well write this, this idea hasn't let me focus for a few weeks. Wish me luck! As always I do not own anything except my oc, please do not steal her or sue me, for I have nothing. Please enjoy!**

Blood stained my white fur, soft whimpers escaping as I licked at the cut on my leg.  
"Are you ok?"  
I looked up in surprise as a young man crouched down next to me; he was wearing a red vest and a straw-hat with black hair and a scar under his left eye. I growled lowly at him for a moment, watching as he reached over and started petting me causing me to relax a little.  
"Let me see girl."  
I moved my head, watching as he picked up my paw and looked at it.  
"Come on."  
I tilted my head, curiosity taking over as I aloud him to pick me up, my front paws and head hanging over his shoulder while he started walking. Looking at the townspeople as they barely glanced at us, a few looked fearful as they made eye contact with me but they continued on their way. Finally I watched as we walked into some sort of building.  
"Hey Rose."  
"Luffy, what do you have there?"  
I felt him shrug before placing me, surprisingly gentle, on a table.  
"I don't know what she is, but she's hurt."  
I heard the woman sigh before soft hands ran through my fur, a warm liquid being poured into the wounds as I whined loudly at the slight burn.  
"I know sweetie it'll help though. Luffy, why don't you pet her or something."  
He nodded before petting my head as Rose wrapped the wounds carefully before declaring I was going to be ok. I nuzzled her hand softly in thanks before standing up, testing the pressure for a moment before jumping down and wagging my tail at Luffy.  
"Guess she's thankful."  
"Yeah."  
He smiled at me before deciding something.  
"You're going to be part of my crew girl."  
Rose looked at Luffy in shock.  
"Luffy, you can't have a dog as part of your crew."  
"Yes I can."  
He smiled at me again, rubbing my head lightly.  
"You'll be part of my crew, won't you?"  
I barked at him, figuring I owed him since he saved my life. Following him out of the building he showed me his boat, nothing more than a sailboat, but it would have to do for now. Hopping in, I curled into a ball, watching as he pushed us away from the dock and we were sailing away, the island getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared.  
"Uh, we have a problem."  
Looking up I realized, with great annoyance, that we were sinking.  
"Come on, get in."  
Seeing Luffy in a barrel I sighed before shaking my head and climbing in the barrel as Luffy pulled the lid on and we were floating.  
"Well, this is one way to start an adventure, huh?"  
I gave him a look before sighing and licking his cheek before falling asleep.

* * *

Waking up as the barrel was rolled around, straining my ears I could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. Turning my head I looked at an obviously asleep Luffy, licking his face I tried to get him to wake up, only for him to snore and continue to sleep. Sighing I waited and braced my self as we were rolled around again before it was set up right, I growled and Luffy opened one eye before stretching and breaking us out of the barrel, rolling on the ground I stretched and looked around to see a kid wearing a white button up shirt, pink hair, and was wearing glasses looking at us in complete and utter terror. I tilted my head at him before spotting one pirate on the ground and two others looking in shock at Luffy.  
"Who the hell are you guys?"  
Stretching I walked over and sniffed at the kid, causing him to flinch, obviously thinking I was going to bite him or something of the sort. Shaking my head I looked back over at Luffy.  
"No, who are you?!"  
I growled as they yelled at my captain, who just looked at the guy on the ground.  
"That guy's gonna catch cold if he sleeps there, y'know."  
"You did that!"  
I growled again causing the two pirates to look at me before they shoved a sword in front of Luffy's face.  
"Are you toyin' with us even when you know we're pirates?!"  
Luffy turned and looked at the kid while I continued to growl at the pirates.  
"Man, I'm hungry! You got any food?"  
The two pirates raised their swords to attack Luffy while his back was turned. Jumping up I knocked both the men off their feet and kicked them in the head, effectively knocking them out.  
"Good girl."  
I yipped at Luffy as he turned back to the kid.  
"Who are you two?"  
Luffy smirked.  
"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. And this is my companion. Nice to meetcha!"  
I walked next to my captain as we set to find some food, a little surprised when the kid grabbed onto Luffy's arm.  
"There are still lots more of them up on deck! C'mon! This way!"  
Walking into a closet Luffy screamed in joy as I barked, jumping down we started filling our empty stomachs with the food we had found.  
"M-my name is Coby. You're Luffy, right?"  
I ignored the kid while biting into some fruit, vaguely wondering how long it was going to take to get my strength back.  
"That was incredible just now! How did you and your dog do that?!"  
Focusing on chowing down I ignored Coby's back story, feeling my stomach starting to protest I sat next to Luffy, setting my head on his knee as we looked at Coby.  
"Man, you're dumb and stupid!"  
"You're brutally honest…"  
"If you don't like it, then run away!"  
I smirked as Coby shook his head screaming no way, saying something about how he was afraid of his captain finding him. Luffy smiled and placed his hand on my head, his thumb lightly rubbing under my ear.  
"Oh, you're a wimp, too?"  
I barked a laugh before working on climbing the stares so I could get out of the pantry, Taking a seat near the door I watched Luffy and Colby, enjoying the feeling of my strength slowly coming back to me, I knew it would be several days before my powers fully returned.  
"If only I had the courage to drift the ocean in a barrel… there's actually something I want to do, too…umm…what compelled you to set out onto the sea, Luffy?"  
I laid down on the wooden floor as Luffy grinned at Colby.  
"I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!"  
This naturally sent Colby into a slight panic, if I had been in my real form I would have been laughing at the kid.  
"K-K-King of the Pirates?!"  
"Yep."  
"Are you serious?!"  
"Yeah."  
"Wait, you're a pirate, Luffy?!"  
I covered my muzzle with my paws, wondering how it took Colby this long to figure out that Luffy was a pirate.  
"Yep."  
"What about your crew?!"  
I shook my head, closing my eyes for a moment.  
"Just my companion up there right now, I'm looking for one."  
Colby froze for a moment causing me to roll over laughing at him.  
"K-K-King of the Pirates is the title given to the person who obtains everything in this world! That means seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame, and power…the One Piece!"  
"Yup!"  
I yipped out of excitement, I knew where we were headed and I couldn't wait.  
"Yup?! Pirates all over the world are after that treasure!"  
"Me too!"  
I shook my head, stretching some more.  
"No way! No way, no way, no way! Absolutely no way! There's no way you can stand at the apex of this Great Pirate Era! No way! No way!"  
I was grateful when Luffy finally hit Colby.  
"Why did you hit me?"  
"Just because."  
"But it's all right. I'm used to it now."  
I shook my head again, my tail wagging lazily behind me.  
"It's not about whether I can or not. I'm gonna do it because I want to. I've decided to be the King of the Pirates, so if I die fighting for that, that's fine with me! Now, then! My belly's full, she's getting impatient up there, guess we'll go get us a boat! I wonder if they'll give me one if I ask. Hopefully they're generous. Right girl?"  
I yipped and nodded, keeping close to him as he opened the door.  
I was so focused on waiting for my captain to walk I didn't realize Colby had asked if he could join the Marines. I turned and looked at him the same time as Luffy did.  
"Marines?"  
"Yes! Catching bad guys is my dream! It's been my dream ever since I was little! Do you think I can do it?!"  
"How should I know?"  
I shook my head, turning back to the door Luffy had closed when he turned around.  
"No! I'll do it! If I'm gonna be a cabin boy for the rest of my life, then I'll break out of here and catch even Captain Alivida no, Alivida!"  
At that the ceiling caved in, creating a lot of dust that made me cough lightly.  
"You're gonna team up with him and his dog to catch who?!"  
I growled at being called a dog, waiting for the dust to clear so I could see who just signed a death wish. As the dust cleared I barked back a laugh at the pig in front of me. The woman, if you could call her that, was short and painfully overweight with black hair that wasn't taken care of; a white ten-gallon hat sat on her head, dark red lipstick making her lips seem smaller than necessary, she had a red scarf around her thick neck, a pink plaid shirt with a blue captains jacket that was obviously to small for her large frame, a purple scarf held her gun around her waist, she was wearing white pants that had me shaking my head, she carried a spiked club in her right hand that was covered in multi colored rings. Hearing ripping I looked up to see swords sticking through the door near Luffy's head. She looked at Luffy and I for a moment, an annoying smirk on her face.  
"You don't seem to be Zoro, the pirate hunter."  
I tilted my head at the unfamiliar name.  
"Zoro?"  
Luffy looked at me and I shook my head as the pirate screamed at Colby.  
"Colby! Who's the most beautiful of all on these seas?!"  
I snorted at her question.  
"O-of course that would be."  
Luffy was quick to interrupt, asking what we were both thinking.  
"Who's this big chunky lady?"  
Everyone's mouth dropped at his question, I just smirked, taking a seat as I waited to see if this woman was worth fighting or not. Finally the woman seemed to snap out of her shock.  
"You runt!"  
As she raised her club, I stood up and Luffy wrapped one of his arms under my stomach, as she brought her club down Luffy jumped, landing in front of Colby, I wagged my tail at the kid as he looked at us.  
"Let's go!"  
Luffy grabbed Colby's hand and jumped us out of the pantry and onto the deck, placing me on my feet I looked at the pirates as Luffy stood up. He smirked at the pirates and the closet one started swinging at us, dropping to the floor I watched as Luffy dodged the attacks with ease before knocking out the pirate and turning and doing the same to the one that tried to attack from behind. Hearing footsteps I looked up to see four pirates were running over to Luffy, smirking I stood up and ran at them, jumping up I dug my teeth into the biggest ones neck, blood staining my mouth as my claws tore into his chest before I jumped off and attacked another one from behind, he dropped to the floor just as Luffy tossed something that resembled a person over my head and taking out the two remaining pirates. Looking up I growled at the amount of pirates behind Luffy who took off running.  
"It's not fair to attack all at once!"  
Seeing him grab the mast I smirked and walked over to Colby, sitting next to the frightened boy, watching Luffy slingshot himself at the pirates, Colby freaking out at my side.  
"Luffy…What are you?"  
"Me?"  
I laughed as he stretched out his cheek.  
"I'm a rubber person!"  
"A rubber person? You can't be serious!"  
Feeling something behind me I turned and saw the captain, shaking my head I debated if I could reach her jugular from my position or not.  
"You've eaten a devil's fruit haven't you?"  
"Yeah! The Gum-Gum Fruit!"  
"I see! I'd heard the rumors, but I guess they really do exist! You and your dog seem pretty skilled. You a bounty hunter?"  
"I'm a pirate!"  
"A pirate? Hah! All by yourself?!"  
Luffy shook his head while I backed up, seriously debating if I should just take her out or not.  
"It's just her and I right now, but I'll find some more sooner or later! Yeah…ten crewmen sounds good to me!"  
"Ah, so you're a pirate too huh?! Then that means you and me are enemies, huh?"  
I scoffed, crouching down as Colby said something about of us leaving, shaking my head I continued to growl at the woman pirate.  
"In these waters, she's the most-"  
Colby went silent, amusing his captain.  
"I'm the most what?!"  
"T-t-the…the most ugly, cragged old hag ever!"  
I stopped growling as I dissolved into laughter, my body shaking as the pirate's eyes darkened for a moment, Luffy laughing loudly behind me.  
"What did you say?!"  
"I…I'm going to join the Marines! And then I'm gonna beat up pirates!"  
"Do you even know what you're saying?!"  
I stopped laughing and glared at the woman while she argued with Colby, next thing I know she raised her club and managed to hit Luffy, causing me to shake my head and drag Colby away from the impending fight by his shirt.  
"Stop! What if Luffy get's hurt!"  
I gave the kid a look as Luffy knocked the woman into the ocean. Hearing a noise I looked over to see a Marine ship, growling I barked at Luffy as cannon fire started.  
"Let's go!"  
Luffy grabbed me while pulling Colby into a boat, dropping into the ocean we took off. Shaking my fur I got comfortable and placed my head on Luffy's leg, falling asleep as my captain washed the blood out of my fur with salt water.

**So what do we think?  
Remember to tell me what you think!  
I love hearing from you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!  
A quick thank you to pizzafan123 for reviewing!  
I hope everyone enjoys the new update!**

"Hey, wake up."  
I growled before opening my eyes to see we had made port on an island. Shaking my head as I stood up, jumping onto the dock, my legs swaying lightly before I found my balance again.  
"We made it! The Marine base city!"  
I shook my head before walking in front of my captain and Colby, confused but not phased as the townspeople gave me a fearful look.  
"Hey, why are the people scared of you?"  
I shrugged one of my shoulders, slowing down to walk behind Luffy and in front of Colby, not wanting any trouble as Luffy paid for some sort of fruit, tossing it back to me, biting into it I closed my eyes at the sweet taste, tilting my head as Luffy asked if Zoro was around the townspeople freaked out.  
"It would seem the name "Zoro" is taboo here."  
Luffy shrugged and we continued on our way.  
"Well, let's check out the base anyway. You're gonna be a marine, right?"  
"Y-yes…but I'm not really ready yet…rumor has it a guy named Captain Morgan is at this base, and."  
Again the townspeople freaked out, leaving me to wonder what was going on in this little village. Luffy, naturally, brushed off the weird behavior.  
"What a funny town!"  
"It's strange, I understand Zoro, but why are they afraid of a Marine captain's name? I suddenly feel uneasy about this."  
I nodded in agreement as we walked up to look up at the giant base.  
"I guess this is where we part ways, Luffy."  
Rolling my eyes at the boy, watching as Luffy lifted himself up to look over the wall, whimpering I pouted at him for a moment, smiling as he reached down and picked me up so I could sit on the wall, observing the man in the middle of the courtyard, he was tied to a post with his arms stretched back in a way that looked painful, he was wearing a black hood, a white shirt, a green haramaki, and black pants, I tilted my head, knowing what Luffy wanted I jumped down off the wall as Colby started screaming for me to come back. Hearing Zoro talk, I felt a shiver run down my spine.  
"Hey, you guys. You're an eyesore."  
He looked up and I realized he had green eyes and three gold earrings in his left ear.  
"Get lost!"  
Shaking my head I continued my cautious walk, knowing the bounty hunter was watching me in curiosity, hearing a light thump I looked back to see a young girl shushing Luffy and Colby before jumping off the wall and walking past me, a small package in her small hands. As curiosity took over from the unique smell, I walked after her, not missing how the top of my back hit the top of her shoulder. Turning my head I sniffed at the package.  
"What?"  
The girl smiled at the attention.  
"You must be hungry! I made you some rice balls!"  
I turned my head, not found of rice balls as the girl offered it to him. Only for Zoro to yell at her, shaking my head I could tell he was either trying to protect her, or was putting on a false façade of toughness. Hearing the gate open I looked over to see three men walking over.  
"Don't be such a bully."  
I growled lowly, keeping my body in front of the girl, the blonde was obviously a threat, the two Marines flanking him I assumed were his body guards.  
"You seem surprisingly well, Roronoa Zoro."  
He looked down at me as I growled at him, my tail strait and my ears back.  
"Who let this mutt in here? Get out of here."  
I took a bite out of his ankle as he tried to kick me, he yelled in pain while instructing one of the Marine's to shoot me, the man sighed and walked over to me as my growls got louder in warning, The Marine swung back and before I could bite him he caught my stomach sending me rolling into the wall under Lufy while another Marine was throwing the little girl over the wall, luckily she was caught by Luffy. Whimpering I tried to catch my breath as my captain dropped to the ground next to me, bending down he picked me up like he had when he saved me.  
"I got you girl."  
He carried me over to Zoro who looked at us like we were crazy.  
"I hear you're a bad guy."  
"Are you still here?"  
I caught my breath and jumped out of Luffy's arms, walking up I sat directly in front of the bounty hunter, my tail wagging as he glanced down at me before looking at Luffy.  
"What's with the dog?"  
"Nothing important."  
Luffy turned to leave when Zoro called for him to wait and glanced at the pile of rice from the girls rice ball.  
"Could you pick that up for me?"  
Luffy bent down and picked it up while I sniffed at it.  
"You're gonna eat this? It's mostly a mud ball now."  
"Just shut up and give it here!"  
I growled at Zoro in warning at his tone while Luffy tossed him the rice, I smirked when the bounty hunter gagged a little.  
"Told you so."  
"It was good. Thanks for the food."  
Luffy nodded before walking back to the wall, looking down at me before picking me up and jumping over the wall.  
"I like him."  
I looked up at my captain, shaking my head lightly while following him to find Colby, becoming annoyed with the looks I was receiving from the townspeople, finally we found Colby and the little girl who explained why Zoro was tied up and why the townspeople were scared of me.  
"But, she's not aggressive, unless you're a threat."  
To prove Luffy's point I walked over and sat in front of the girl, licking her cheek as she scratched my ear. Hearing the voice of the blonde that made the mistake of kicking me inside the building we were next to, growling I turned my head and walked into the building, discovering it was a tavern, Luffy scratched my back to let me know he was behind me.  
"I'm hungry! Let us all eat for free! Hey! Bring me some booze! Quit dawdling! Hurry it up!"  
I growled as we listened to the blonde idiot, watching as the woman behind the bar poured him a glass of wine.  
"Oh yes, I've been bored lately, so I've decided to execute Zoro tomorrow."  
At that one sentence I felt a surge of power as I moved faster than Luffy as I kicked off the floor and onto the table, my claws digging into the blondes chest as Luffy punched him in the face, forcing my claws to swipe sideways as I landed back on the table, turning I crouched low growling at the man as he screamed about getting hurt.  
"W-what the hell're you doing?!"  
Luffy moved to attack again but I moved in front of him as Colby held him back.  
"Y-you and your dog attacked me! I'm Captain Morgan's son, you know!"  
"So what?!"  
I barked in agreement, wanting nothing more than to rip this guys throat out.  
"I'm gonna tell my dad and he's gonna execute you and eat your dog!"  
I growled, resisting the urge to jump on him.  
"Fight me yourself!"  
Jumping off the table I continued to growl, knowing there wasn't much anyone could do to stop me if I tore out his throat. But the coward scrambled out the door with his Marines. Shaking my head I walked out, not in the mood to deal with the townspeople that were even more afraid of me. Walking to the base, not bothering to clean my paws like I normally would, finding a hole under the wall I crawled through and walked over to Zoro, taking a seat we stared at each other.  
"You again? Where's your friend?"  
I shrugged, watching him as his eyes scanned down my fur in a way that would make me uncomfortable if I was in my true form.  
"What happened to your paws? You injured?"  
I shook my head, hearing the gate open I moved and hid next to pole he was tied to, snickering as the Captain's son walked in, holding his hands to his chest as he walked past us, I waited until he was in the building before walking and sitting back in front of Zoro, the man intriguing me.  
"You attacked him?"  
I nodded, my ears twitching as I heard the light grunt from Luffy as he jumped over the wall and walked towards us.  
"You again? You sure have lots of free time."  
"I'll untie you, so join my crew!"  
"Say what?!"  
I nodded, my tail lightly hitting the ground.  
"I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew."  
"Forget it! Me, stooping to a criminal's level?! Screw that!"  
"What's wrong with being a pirate?!"  
"Pirates are despicable! As if I'd wanna be one!"  
"Oh, come on! You're already known as an evil bounty hunter!"  
I scoffed, rocking lightly in boredom.  
"People can say whatever they want, but I ain't done anything I regret. I will live through this and accomplish what I want!"  
I sighed, laying down.  
"Yeah? But I've decided you're gonna join me!"  
"Quit deciding on your own!"  
"I hear you use swords."  
"Yeah. But that stupid son took my stuff."  
"I'll go get it back for you!"  
I yipped in agreement.  
"What?!"  
Watching Luffy take off running, I sighed and shook my head, barking at him as Zoro yelled he was going the wrong way, all of a sudden Luffy shot past us with his Gum-Gum Rocket, causing Zoro to gape at him and me to laugh.  
"W-who the hell is that guy?!"  
I barked again, padding around the bounty hunter while we waited for Luffy. Stopping in front of Zoro, sitting back on my heels I tried to balance to maybe cut the swordsman loose, but I couldn't keep my balance long enough so I settled with laying by his feet, watching as Colby climbed over the wall and tried to untie Zoro, shaking my head I concentrated on the power growing in my body, feeling a sudden surge I stood up and took off running, knowing I needed to get away from them if I was going to finally transform back. Running through town, carefully stealing pieces of clothing the merchants had for sale, ducking behind a few buildings, making sure I wasn't being followed before biting back a growl as bones broke and reformed, my fur falling off in clumps, pain surging through my body before the sudden relief. Looking down I couldn't help but grin at the human hands I was looking at, slipping on the white tank top and black pants before walking out of the alleyway. Spotting my reflection in a window I paused, seeing my true self for the first time in almost a year, my white hair in a tangled mess, and needing a good brushing but at least it was clean, pale skin, yellow eyes revealing what I was. Hearing gun shots I turned and ran to the base, my bare feet slapping against the cobblestone before reaching the wall, pressing my right foot against the wall, using my momentum to jump up and sit on the wall in time to see Luffy block bullets with his body and shoot the bullets back at the Marines.  
"Oh lord."

**So what do we think?  
Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!  
Big thanks to both pizzafan123 and theristia for reviewing!  
****Here is a new chapter!  
****Enjoy!**

Sliding off the wall, landing softly on the ground, walking around the guards I stopped next to Luffy who was celebrating that Zoro was going to join the crew, while keeping his swords away from him.  
"Luffy, captain, you need to give him his swords, I really don't want to die by the Marines today."  
Luffy turned and blinked at me, confusion clear on his face for only a moment before he seemed to recognize me.  
"You're my dog?"  
I laughed and nodded.  
"Yes I'm the dog you saved. But I can explain all of that later, right now give Zoro his swords."  
He nodded while handing Zoro his swords who somehow managed to cut himself free and block the Marines in a matter of seconds. I smirked, admitting to myself that Zoro was a little impressive. Hearing a gasp I looked over at whom I assumed to be captain Morgan, a strange looking man, tan skin, blonde hair, a piece of metal covering his jaw. Raising an eyebrow I focused back on Zoro who was looking at the Marines who looked scared to death.  
"Move and you're dead."  
Zoro looked at Luffy and I while still blocking the Marines.  
"I'll be a pirate. I promise you that. I'm officially a criminal, now that I've fought the Marines. But I'll tell you this right now. I'm only going to fulfill my ambition!"  
I tilted my head a little.  
"Ambition?"  
"To be the world's greatest swordsman! If I wind up having to give that up, you'd better accept responsibility and apologize to me!"  
I looked at Luffy who was smiling.  
"The world's greatest swordsman? That sounds great! The King of the Pirates would need no less than that on his crew!"  
Zoro smirked around his sword.  
"You sure talk big. At this point, whether it's as a criminal or whatever else, I will spread my name throughout the world!"  
I heard captain Morgan say something to his men, telling them to slaughter all of us. Shaking my head as Luffy told Zoro to duck as he swung his leg back. Zoro ducked down and Luffy kicked the Marines into a heap.  
"Impressive captain."  
Luffy smirked at me, the three of us turned to look at captain Morgan as he started yelling at his men again.  
"This is a direct order! Everyone who spouted weakness just now…must now shoot themselves in the head!"  
Rolling my eyes I looked at Luffy.  
"I think I got this one."  
"Go ahead."  
I nodded, feeling my claws extend I took off running, jumping I moved to punch the Marine captain only to be blocked by the ax connected to his right arm. Smirking I swung my body over the giant piece of metal, kicking Morgan in the head. He returned by grabbing my leg and attempting to throw me off, reaching down I dug my claws into his arm, growling lowly until he used his foot to force me off his arm before throwing me at Luffy, who caught me with ease.  
"I'll take it from here."  
I nodded, brushing myself off as Luffy charged Morgan. Hearing a gun click I looked over to see Morgan's son pointing a gun at me.  
"Really?"  
I smirked, ducking down I kicked his feet out from under him and grabbed the gun, pointing it at his chest in warning.  
"Try anything and I'll kill you."  
Hearing a thump I looked over to see Morgan on the ground with Zoro close to him and Luffy facing me, the only thing I could figure was that Zoro killed Morgan protecting Luffy who was about to protect me. Smirking I kicked the son in the head and walked over to Luffy, hearing some of the Marines say something about Captain Morgan being defeat, and that we were insane, which I had to agree with.  
"If anyone else still wants to catch us, come forward!"  
I glanced at Zoro before turning back to the Marines to see them throwing their swords and hats in the air in celebration.  
"Huh? Everyone's happy their captain's been beaten."  
I nodded at Luffy, ignoring Colby as Zoro collapsed, sighing I picked him up and let him lean against me.  
"Guys, we need to get some food in him."  
Luffy nodded, showing us the way out of the base and to the restaurant that the little girl and her mother ran from earlier. After we explained what had happened she had us plenty of food prepared. We ate in relative silence, except for Luffy and Zoro who had no table manners to speak of. Finally we were all stuffed and Zoro made the mistake in asking about a crew. Luffy gave him a blank look.  
"You said you were in the middle of gathering a crew. To be King of the Pirates, you must have a good number gathered."  
Luffy shrugged.  
"Just you and her."  
I laughed at Zoro's shocked face.  
"Huh?! Then…"  
"Yep! Just the three of us!"  
Shaking my head I stood up and asked the owner where the restroom was, she pointed me in the right direction, stepping in I took a deep breath, making sure I had a good hold on this form before walking out to see the Marines and Luffy telling them about Colby only to be punched in the face. Shaking my head I walked over to Zoro.  
"You might want to grab him, he doesn't know when to stop."  
He nodded and grabbed Luffy telling him that was enough and we were told to leave. Walking down to the dock I smiled at Luffy.  
"So, what's your name anyway?"  
"Christina."  
He nodded, watching as I stepped into the boat, relaxing as we finally left the island and set sail.  
"So."  
I looked over at Zoro.  
"What are you?"  
"I'm a werewolf."  
I shrugged like it was no big deal, Luffy grinned.  
"That is awesome!"  
I laughed at him.  
"Yeah, just a little."

**Thoughts on her being a werewolf?  
Remember to review!  
I might be nice and update another chapter this week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!  
A big thank you to Nerdy-Tomboy for reviewing!  
Here is a new chapter!  
Enjoy!**

We were floating for days, my stomach growled pitifully, Luffy hung off the side of the boat complaining, I was curled into a ball on the floor of the boat.  
"When the hell're we gonna reach land?"  
Zoro turned to me.  
"Who knows! We're just going with the wind and waves, after all."  
We sat in silence for a moment before Zoro got frustrated with Luffy.  
"Isn't it kind of weird that someone tryin' to be King of the Pirates…doesn't even have any navigational skills?!"  
"It's not weird. I just drifted around. But aren't you a bounty hunter who wandered the high seas?"  
Ignoring the pair I sat up and looked at the water, sighing I turned so my back was to the arguing pair before lifting my shirt over my head.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Going fishing?"  
"You have to be naked to fish?"  
I sighed, working on my pants and folding them.  
"I'm going to change and I don't want my clothes to get ruined."  
There was silence behind me as I sighed and let my body change, the men behind me gasping as they watched, finally the change was over and I was looking at the pair in my wolf form.  
"Wow."  
Smirking I jumped into the water, searching for something to eat, seeing a shadow pass over the water I kicked myself to the surface in time to catch Luffy's hat before it hit the water.  
"Thanks Christina."  
I nodded, swimming closer so he could grab it, giving Zoro a look my feet kicking to keep me above the water, he sighed, gently picking my up out of the water.  
"No fish?"  
I shook my head, splashing him as I shook out my coat. Glancing at Luffy it was obvious he was zoned out as he looked at his hat. Shrugging I let myself change back, quickly changing back into my clothes before looking over at a blushing Zoro.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
I laughed lightly at him.  
"Sorry, my kind is more comfortable without clothes, less to worry about when shifting."  
He nodded, obviously still embarrassed, he turned to look at Luffy, avoiding eye contact with me.  
"Hey. You're gonna drop it again if you space out. Isn't it important?"  
Luffy slipped the hat back on his head as he seemed to come back to us.  
"Yeah. Man, I'm hungry."  
Hearing a chirp we looked up to see a black figure flying above us.  
"Let's eat it!"  
We looked at Luffy.  
"What?"  
"How?"  
Luffy just smiled.  
"Leave it to me!"  
He reached up and shot himself at the bird.  
"Oh lord."  
"I see."  
All of a sudden Luffy was screaming, looking closely we realized the bird had caught Luffy in its mouth. Sighing we grab the ores and chased after him.  
"Moron! What the hell're you doing?!"  
We sighed, keeping an eye on our captain until we heard some one yelling.  
"Hey! Stop! You there! Stop!"  
"Oh for the love of God!"  
Zoro sighed.  
"I can't stop! Jump in on your own!"  
We went flying by and the trio somehow managed to get on.  
"I'm impressed you got on!"  
"Are you trying to run us over?!"  
I rolled my eyes, until they pulled out their swords.  
"Hey! Stop the boat! We're members of Buggy the Clown's crew! This boat is ours now!"  
Zoro turned and glared at the men, stopping the boat he jumped at the men, beating the three men up before making them row for us.  
"We had no idea you were the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro! Forgive our rudeness!"  
Zoro continued to glare at them while he sat in front of me.  
"Thanks to you guys, I lost sight of my friend. Just keep paddling straight ahead!"  
"Yes sir!"  
I rolled my eyes looking up at the sky.  
"Knowing Luffy, he'll manage something once he spots land."  
Zoro nodded in agreement before something dawned on him.  
"Who's this Buggy character?"  
The pirates looked at us confused.  
"You've never heard of Buggy the Clown?!"  
"Nope."  
I shivered as one of the pirates stared at me, causing Zoro to glare at him and move so he was fully blocking me.  
"He's the head of our pirate ship! He's eaten one of the Devil Fruits, and is just an all around terrifying person.."

**So what do we think?  
Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**  
**Just a quick thank you to:**  
** Nerdy-Tomboy: Here's your update! **  
**Totong: Glad you like that she's a werewolf!**  
**and**  
**Fanboy316: I'm glad you like her, I've never seen Strawberry Panic and I haven't heard of the Zoan devil fruit users, I'm not that far into the series and what I remember about it isn't much.**  
**Thank you for the reviews!**  
**Enjoy!**

"Hey."  
I looked over at Zoro, still hiding next to him.  
"Yeah?"  
"You might want to transform or shift or whatever it is that you do."  
I laughed.  
"It's called shifting, and I won't, least not until it's absolutely necessary."  
Seeing the port coming into view we sighed.  
"It's about time."  
Tying up the boat we climbed onto the dock just in time for something to explode.  
"What's that explosion?"  
"One of Buggy's beloved Buggy Balls!"  
I looked at the pirates in mild curiosity.  
"Buggy Balls?"  
I sighed, walking over to Zoro I patted his shoulder.  
"I bet Luffy has something to do with it."  
He nodded, watching as I started to walk towards the smoke. Hearing yelling I grabbed Zoro's arm and led the way into an empty building, climbing the stairs I felt my nose twitch at the smell of beer that seemed to surround us, shaking my head I finally found the roof, not surprised to see pirates everywhere, a small group about to attack a young woman with orange hair wearing a blue and white striped shirt, and Luffy in a small cement cage. Zoro sighed before walking over and blocking the pirates with his swords while I searched Luffy's cage for a way to unlock it. Shaking my head I gave up and took a seat next to the cage. Zoro turned to Luffy.  
"First some bird runs off with you and now you're inside a cage?"  
"It's pretty interesting, actually."  
I scoffed as the pirates began muttering about Zoro.  
"I'm sure it is captain."  
Sighing I allowed my body to shift, picking up my clothes in my mouth I placed them in Luffy's lap. Knowing I could pull the cage if it really came to that, hearing Buggy call out Zoro I sighed, knowing this was going to turn into a fight, sitting down I watched Buggy charge Zoro, who cut straight through him. Hearing the pirate's laugh I growled lowly, watching as Bugging put himself together and stabbed Zoro in the side. I could hear Luffy screaming about the unfair shot, calling Buggy a big nose. The crowd of pirates fell silent as Buggy turned to us.  
"Who's…got a big nose?!"  
Buggy detached his arm and flung it at Luffy who caught the blade in his mouth. I shook my head, making a mental note to find medical supplies for Zoro's injury. The sword broke apart in Luffy's mouth and Buggie's hand returned to him.  
"Kick my ass? You're a real riot! All four of you are gonna die here, you know! How should I have my ass kicked in this situation?!"  
The pirates dissolved into laughter, I growled lowly at them, hearing Luffy laughing I looked back at him.  
"I refuse to die! Run! Zoro! Chris!"  
I growled at him and stepped in front of him to prove I wasn't going anywhere.  
The woman yelled something about us coming to save him and asking what he was going to do. Zoro smirked causing me to become even more confused. All of a sudden Buggie attacked Zoro again, the two were matched evenly until Zoro cut through Buggie's middle and jumped through the opening. He ran over and pushed the cannon over so it was facing Buggie, seeing Zoro down I ran over as he was telling the woman to light the cannon. As she lit it I felt Zoro throw an arm around my back and aloud me to drag him away from the cannon, turning we watched as the cannon went off.

**As always I love to hear from you guys!**  
**Remember to review!**  
**See ya Monday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!**  
**As always thanks to Nerdy-Tomboy, Totong, Fanboy316, and for reviewing! It means a lot to me guys!**  
**Enjoy the new chapter!**

Following after Zoro, I sighed, he wouldn't let me pull Luffy's cage and insisted he carry it.  
"Hey, Zoro. You're hurt, you know."  
"Just shut up and stay in there. I'm gonna do things my way!"  
I shook my head and sat and watched as Luffy got stuck, glancing at the woman as she caught up to us.  
"Who is this guy?"  
Zoro panted, obviously exhausted.  
"Luffy…Who's she?"  
Luffy gave us a blank look.  
"Oh, she's our navigator!"  
Zoro grunted again, obviously in pain, turning I shoved the woman out of the way as Zoro lifted Luffy's cage on his back and started walking. Taking careful steps I followed after him. Some how we managed to make it all the way to the ground, Zoro pulling the cage along while I shoved my shoulder against it to push it. As we were reaching a pet store Zoro finally collapsed, sighing I walked around to look at him only to come face to face with a little white dog, who was guarding the pet store, we looked at each other for a moment before I shrugged and moved to lick Zoro's face, trying to get him up.  
"What's with this dog?"  
I looked up at Luffy, looked over at the dog and continued trying to get Zoro up, who finally sat up and patted my head, hearing a clanking we looked over to see Luffy rocking his cage over to the dog. Shaking my head I let Zoro use my back to stand up and as a crutch to walk over and sit against the porch of the pet store.  
"Hey, it doesn't move at all! What's wrong with him?"  
I rolled my eyes at my captain.  
"Hell if I care! It can do whatever it wants!"  
"I wonder if it's dead?!"  
Luffy was stupid enough to poke the dog in the head, it responded by biting his face; I growled at it, the fur on the back of my neck sticking up as I knelt close to the ground, preparing to fight the older and smaller dog. Finally it took the hint and let go, taking it's seat while I continued to growl at it. Hearing a thump I stopped and noticed both Zoro and Luffy were lying down. Shaking my head I noticed our navigator had caught up to us, taking my clothes from Luffy I walked into an alley to shift and change before walking back to the group. Looking down I watched as the dog ate the key to Luffy's cage. Luffy lunged and started shaking the dog, sighing I moved to stop him only to be stopped as an old man started yelling for Luffy to stop bullying Chouchou, whom I could only assume to be the dog. Zoro looked up at the man as he walked over to us.  
"Who're you, old man?"  
"I'm this town's mayor! Who are you?!"  
I sighed, about to say something when the mayor noticed Zoro's injury.  
"My, what a terrible injury!"  
I sighed, offering my hand to Zoro to get him moving again.  
"Do you have somewhere we can take him? So he can rest and heal?"  
The mayor nodded and lead the way to a small house, walking in I helped him lay Zoro down on a bed, lifting his shirt to see the extend of the damage, turning I smiled at the mayor.  
"Do you have a first aid kit?"  
He nodded and brought over a small white box before leaving to give me room to work.  
"Buggy did a number on you Zoro."  
He sighed as I started cleaning the wound, grabbing a needle and thread I apologized before I started sewing him up. As I worked he only occasionally let a small gasp or groan out, other than those rare occasions he was silent, wrapping a thick gauze around his waist I helped him lay back and told him to rest before walking outside. Feeling the ground shake I looked around until I spotted a giant lion with a guy riding on it.  
"Well, that could be a problem."  
I watched as Luffy and the guy talked, until the lion tore Luffy free of his cage, knocking him into a building. Keeping hidden I watched as the lion turned to attack the pet food store, growling under my breath I let my wolf take over, feeling my body shift, becoming larger than my normal form. Walking around the building I realized I was five times bigger than the little dog Chouchou, who was barking at the lion. I growled and launched myself at the lion, my claws digging into his nose as I pushed myself over him and attacked his owner, pushing him back a few feet before he cursed at me and tossed me to the ground where the lion swiped me to the side, it's massive claws digging into my stomach. Rolling on the ground I growled and ran at the lion again as he knocked Chouchou out of the way and destroyed the sign to the store. Jumping up I clawed at his eyes, pushing myself up when the beast raised it's paw to knocked me off, turning I sunk my teeth and all four sets of claws into one of it's ears, causing it to howl and thrash around, the man controlling the beast ran up and pulled on my fur trying to get me to let go, clamping down harder as blood filled my mouth I refused to let go, feeling something sharp dig into my back I let go and howled as the man ripped out his knife and the lion managed to shake me off, falling several feet I hit the ground hard, only to be stepped on by the lion, whimpering I clawed at the ground, trying to get out of the way as it slammed it's paw down again. As it raised it's paw again I rolled away from it, watching in horror as the pet food store was destroyed. Whimpering when I felt arms picking me up I looked up at Luffy as he carried me to the alley where my clothes were.  
"Stay here Chris."  
I whimpered as he placed me on the ground and took off to find the lion and it's owner. Sighing I held back a scream as my body shifted and I was able to pull on my clothes, trying not to think about how blood soaked they were becoming. Pulling myself into the house Zoro was sleeping in I found the first aid kit, screaming as I cleaned my own wounds.  
"Here."  
I looked up in shock at Zoro, who was awake and looked much better, took a seat in front of me and grabbed the first aid kit from me.  
"D-Do you know what you're doing?"  
He shook his head no before telling me to let him see the worst of it. Sighing I lifted my shirt to reveal the deep cuts.  
"What happened to you?"  
Just when I was about to answer an explosion went off and the roof caved in, Zoro reached over and pulled me under him to protect me before shoving the pieces of wood off of us.  
"How are you two still alive?"  
We looked at our navigator before pulling apart from each other, the both of us wincing a little. Zoro stood and helped me up, we watched as the mayor decided he was going to fight Buggy on his own. Shaking my head I grabbed the gauze and started wrapping what I could reach as Zoro tied on his bandana, Nami asking about our injuries.  
"The injury to my name is much worse than the injury to my gut!"  
I nodded in agreement, tying the gauze off before walking after the pair.  
"Our destination is the Grand Line. So we're gonna steal that map back now! Join our crew, Nami!"  
I smirked at Luffy.  
"So her name's Nami."  
"Apparently."  
We watched her reaction to Luffy.  
"I'll never be a pirate. How about we team up for our common goal?"  
I shrugged and lead the way, my nose telling me were to go. Limping slightly I ignored the pain in my leg, as we came across the mayor about to be attacked by Buggy's separated hand, Luffy ran forward and caught the hand while catching the mayor who fainted.  
"I'm here to kick your ass, just like I promised!"

**So what do we think?**  
**At least she knows how to fight.**  
**Remember to review and I will update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!**  
**As always thanks to Nerdy-Tomboy, Totong, Fanboy316, and DinoZilla for reviewing!**  
**I really appreciate it guys!**  
**So I'm going to nip this in the rear now, this is a Zoroxoc fic, Chris is not going to end up with Nami (who I find annoying anyway) or Robin. I don't write gay or lesbian fics, it's just not my thing.**  
**With that said please enjoy the new chapter!**

"I'm here to kick your ass just like I promised."  
I smirked as Buggy freaked out about Luffy blocking his severed hand.  
"Straw hat! How dare you just come waltzing back here, to Captain Buggy!"  
I shook my head.  
"Does he really have to refer to himself in the third person?"  
Nami turned and looked at Zoro and I.  
"Listen! All I want is the map and the treasure!"  
"Yeah, I know."  
Rolling my eyes as the mayor told us to stay out of it, only for Luffy to knock him out.  
"Finally."  
Nami, didn't share in my enthusiasm.  
"What the hell?! Why did you attack the mayor?!"  
"He was in the way!"  
I chuckled at Luffy's answer as Zoro answered telling him it was good thinking.  
"No doubt this old man plans to die otherwise. This is for the best."  
I shook my head as Nami started screaming at Luffy, who ignored her and walked over to face Buggy.  
"Alright, here goes…Big Nose!"  
I laughed at his insult as the pirates looked at us in shock. Seeing the pirates loading a Buggy Ball, jumping back I watched as Luffy blew himself up and caught the cannon ball before shooting it back at the Buggy pirates. Watching the building explode I sighed.  
"Alright! Now there's fewer enemies!"  
I looked at Zoro.  
"Our captain is going to get us killed."  
He smirked and walked back over to the group, all of us ignoring Nami as she freaked out on Luffy. Seeing movement I looked up to see Buggy tossing two of his men, he had obviously used as a shield, away.  
"How dare you flashily try to do me in."  
Seeing something white pop out I growled as the man that was controlling the lion earlier spotted us. Watching as another pirate appeared, having used the lion for a shield I stopped my growling, feeling sorry for the beast. After some arguing the pirate in the white tried to attack the newest pirate, only for the new pirate to kick him and send him flying towards us, and Luffy to kick him into a wall. All of a sudden the pirate jumped up and landed on a unicycle, speeding towards us with a sword drawn.  
"I, Acrobat Cabaji, Chief of Staff, take on Captain Buggy's anger!"  
As he was aiming for Luffy, Zoro jumped in front of Luffy and blocked Cabaji's attack.  
"I'll clash swords with you."  
"It's an honor, Roronoa Zoro…To think I would get to slay you as a swordsman myself."  
I sighed, shaking my head, watching as Luffy tried to talk Zoro out of it.  
"Hey, Zoro! You should really rest! I'll handle this!"  
"Stay out of this!"  
I gasped as Cabaji blew fire at Zoro and kicked him in his injured side. I winced as Zoro fell to the ground trying to catch his breath.  
"What's wrong? I'm sure I didn't kick you that hard."  
I growled at him, causing the pirate to look at me as my eyes glowed a bright yellow, my wolf begging to be released.  
"A werewolf? That's interesting. Watch this little wolf. Acrobat Technique Murder at the Steam Bath!"  
He started spinning, using his sword to create a cloud of dust, he brought his sword down, which Zoro blocked only for Cabaji to kick him again. Zoro groaned in pain, as my wolf took over, shifting in a heart beat I took the pirate out from the side, amazing Luffy and myself that I could still fight even being injured worse than Zoro.  
"Bitch."  
Cabaji grabbed his unicycle, after kicking me in my injured side, and moved to attack me with his sword, only for Zoro to block him.  
"This fight is between us."  
I whimpered as Cabaji moved to attack Zoro again and cut straight through his injury.  
"Now I'll show you the difference in level between you and me!"  
I shook my head as Luffy told Nami to watch me, who walked away. Turning back to the fight I watched as Cabaji tossed tops at Zoro who cut them in half. All of a sudden Cabaji flew into the air, and Buggy tried to grab Zoro only for Luffy to step on his hand and Zoro to dodge out of the way. I sighed, knowing I wasn't much help right now, so I settled for watching Zoro as he finally pulled out his third sword and defeated Cabaji, before falling to the ground, Luffy looked over at me.  
"Watch after him Chris."  
I nodded and limbed over to him, laying my head on his back, closing my eyes for a much needed nap.

**So what do we think?**  
**Remember to review and I will see yall Monday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**  
**I am still in aw at how well this is going over!**  
**Thank you to Nerdy-Tomboy, Totong, Fanboy316, DinoZilla, and pizzafan123 for reviewing!**  
**Always love hearing from you guys!**  
**Enjoy the new chapter!**

Feeling someone shaking me I growled and looked up at Luffy as he patted Zoro in the head.  
"We're going!"  
I stood up as Zoro groaned and stood up, looking around I smiled when Luffy handed me my clothes with a new shirt. Walking into an alley I changed and walked back over to the group to see Zoro looking like he might faint.  
"No good…Out of blood…I don't think I can walk."  
Hearing Nami make a comment about him not being human. Shaking my head I grabbed his swords, pulled his right arm over my shoulders and supported his weight as he leaned against me.  
"Are you outsiders?"  
I looked up to see the villagers glaring at us.  
"Yeah…Who are you?"  
"We're this town's citizens!"  
Lightly kicking Luffy's leg to get his attention since my arms were busy supporting Zoro.  
"Captain, we need to leave, like now."  
He shrugged me off, rolling my eyes I turned and started the long walk to the docks, a few minutes later Luffy and Nami went rushing past us.  
"Chris! Run!"  
I sighed and started running, dodging down an alley, happy to see Chouchou as he started barking at the citizens. Yelling a thanks to the dog we finally reached the docks, climbing into a boat I winced while sitting Zoro down.  
"Let me see."  
He sighed and lifted his shirt, watching as I shook my head and he lowered it.  
"You'll survive."  
"Thanks doc."  
I laughed and shoved his shoulder, watching as Nami open the sail to her boat, realizing it was Buggy's mark.  
"Isn't that Buggy's mark on your sail there?"  
I smirked at Zoro while checking my own wounds, making sure nothing was life threatening.  
"Well, this is his boat. I'll get rid of it sometime!"  
"Hey! Wait! Young'uns!"  
Turning we spotted the mayor yelling at us.  
"Thanks!"  
I watched as he tossed something white at us, Luffy stretched his arm out and grabbed it, pulling it on board I laughed when we realized it was a first aid kit. Turning I grinned at Zoro and motioned for him to raise his shirt, as he did I easily stitched up his side before focusing on my own wounds as Nami tried to drown Luffy for leaving her treasure on the island.  
"You know, if you kill him, I'll kill you. And your death will be much, much more painful."  
Nami stopped and looked at me.  
"Do what?"  
"You heard me navigator, you don't want a pissed off werewolf after you."

* * *

"It'd be reckless to go straight into the Grand Line now!"  
I rolled my eyes, quickly becoming annoyed with Nami. Luffy pulled out the apple he was eating.  
"Yeah, some meat would be nice to have first. Eating nothing but fruit everyday is no good."  
"Need some booze, too!"  
I laughed and nodded in agreement, Nami tossed an apple at Zoro, which was caught by Luffy.  
"What're you talking about? That's not what I mean! The Grand Line is the most dangerous place in the world! On top of that, it's crawling with strong pirates after the One Piece! And they're all on powerful ships, of course! We need more people, too. The number of crewmembers and the lack of equipment on this ship. There's no way we could survive like this!"  
Shaking my head I stretched out, my legs barely touching Zoro's.  
"Yeah, we need a cook. And a musician."  
Glancing at Luffy I shook my head.  
"Why a musician?"  
Zoro started laughing and Nami looked like we knocked her off her high horse.  
"A little to the south of here is an island with people living on it. It'd be best if we can get ahold of a real ship there."  
Luffy got excited at the prospect of meat, smirking I let my head fall back against the railing as we continued to sail along.  
"So, is there anything we should know about you being a werewolf?"  
I shrugged.  
"Nothing to worry about, the only thing that can poison me is a plant called wolvesbane, ummm full moons I just get irritable, that's about it I think."  
Luffy spun around and looked at me.  
"What happened when I found you? You were injured."  
I sighed, knowing this would come up eventually.  
"The reason werewolves aren't seen anymore is because we run in packs, like wolves do. We used to be hunted by hunters, humans who knew about my kind and wanted us extinct, but those bloodlines have been mixed with the Marines. The night before you found me I was with my pack, there were five of us and I was second in command under my alpha. We were out for a run, just training for a bit before calling it a night, and we were ambushed by the Marines."  
I paused looking at my crew members, Luffy was sitting on the edge of his seat, Zoro looked mildly interested, and Nami looked like she was regretting joining us.  
"I was lucky, my paw."  
I raised my left hand, seeing the faint scar.  
"Was cut with a knife and I was shot in the side. My alpha and pack mates were murdered in front of me. Each one was shot in the head, and I ran, protecting myself at my alphas command instead of staying and dying."  
I looked down, not really in the mood to see every ones reactions. Feeling something hit my leg I looked up to see Zoro smiling at me. Smiling back we sat in silence until we reached shore, jumping out of the boat I sighed as I stretched.  
"Finally on dry land again. There's a village past here?"  
"Yeah. It looks like it's a small one, though."  
Looking around I sniffed the air while Luffy asked about meat.  
"What do you smell?"  
I smiled at Zoro.  
"Fresh air?"  
He smirked before focusing on the mountain ledge above us.  
"Careful! I sense something."  
Growling I let my claws lengthen as we waited for a moment, all of a sudden something was being shot at Luffy's feet, growling I reached up and cut one of the balls in half, not surprised that the shooting stopped after that. A second later little black pirate flags with a screaming skull on it.  
"So cool!"  
I rolled my eyes at Luffy.  
"Is this the time to be impressed?"  
I growled at Nami before spotting a man standing on the ledge. He was wearing brown pants, a white scarf tied around his waist, a brown tank top, a satchel around his waist, a blue and white striped arm band on his left wrist, black hair that reached his chin, a brown headband, and a long nose.  
"I am Usopp, leader of the great pirates who reign over this village! People praise me – and then praise me more- as "Captain Usopp"! If you're thinking of attacking this village then forget it! My 80 million subordinates won't sit by quietly!"  
I dropped my head in disbelief while Luffy screamed it was awesome.  
"You're lying, aren't you?"  
I smiled as this 'Captain Usopp' freaked out as Nami called him out.  
"What's with this character?"  
"You got me."  
Luffy freaked out when he realized this new pirate was lying. Hearing Usopp scream something about his men I shook my head.  
"You only have three you jack ass!"  
Zoro laughed as I called Usopp out, sure enough three kids popped out of the bushes screaming how we saw through their lie before taking off, leaving Usopp all alone. Seeing Nami bend down and pick up one of the balls on the ground.  
"I've never heard of a pirate using slingshots before."  
Luffy started laughing.  
"You're neat!"  
"Hey, you! Don't insult me! I'm a very proud man! Because of my great pride, people call me, 'Proud Usopp'! You saw it yourself just now!"  
I raised an eyebrow as he pulled out his slingshot and aimed it at Luffy.  
"My slingshot skills are far greater than your average pistol!"  
"Now that you've drawn your pistol, put your life on the line."  
I smirked, quickly catching onto what Luffy was doing.  
"I'm saying those aren't for threatening people."  
Hearing a light cling I knew Zoro had unclicked one of his swords, raising my hand I watched Usopp's reactions as my nails extended into claws. Waiting for a few minutes it was obvious Usopp had lost his nerve as he dropped the metal ball on the ground before falling to his knees. I looked back at the boys, the three of us breaking into grins before dissolving into laughter, my claws shrinking back to normal in the process.  
"We stole those lines!"  
I couldn't stop laughing as Luffy explained to Usopp we weren't serious.  
"From Shanks, a pirate I respect!"  
That got an unexpected response of shock.  
"S-Shanks? You know Red-Haired Shanks, the great pirate?"  
I looked at Luffy in curiosity, having no idea who the pair was talking about.  
"Yeah. Your dad's Yasopp, right?"  
Before Usopp could respond he tumbled down the mountain, landing in front of us.  
"Yeah, Yasopp is my old man. But how do you know that?"  
I tilted my head as Usopp reminded me of a kicked puppy. Just as Luffy was about to answer my stomach growled pitifully.  
"How about I tell you over food?"  
Usopp nodded and showed us the way into the small village and to a small restaurant. After our food was delivered I clinked my mug with Zoro's as we were finally able to get some alcohol in our systems, after a quick swallow I focused on the food in front of me, digging into the meat and bread, ignoring Luffy as he explained to Usopp how he knew his dad.  
"You know, for a wolf, I wasn't expecting you to have table manners."  
I glared at Nami as I took a gulp from my mug.  
"I might be a wolf but that doesn't mean I'm uncivilized."  
She snorted, saying something about fooling her. Rolling my eyes I went back to my food, barely listening to the group as they asked about getting a boat. Seeing Usopp take off in a rush I blinked in curiosity before turning back to my food. Finishing off my plate and my jug we heard the doors open and three kids yelled.  
"The Usopp Pirates have arrived!"  
Leaning over Luffy to glance at the kids before turning back to stare out the window.  
"H-hey, pirates! What'd you do with our Captain Usopp?"  
Luffy patted his engorged stomach.  
"That meat was yummy!"  
The trio of kids freaked out, thinking we ate they're captain. Nami and I dissolved into giggles while Zoro smirked at the kids.  
"If you're lookin' for your captain…we ate him."  
I could stop from dissolving into laughter, Zoro reached over and patted my back as I had a hard time breathing I was laughing so hard.  
"We didn't eat him, he left in a hurry a few minutes ago."  
They looked relieved before saying they knew where he went and offered to show us, happily we followed them to the mansion that was on top of the hill.  
Looking up at the mansion I ignored the kids as they explained about the girl living in the mansion and how Usopp made her laugh. All of a sudden Luffy tried to shoot himself over the gate thinking fast everyone tried to hold him down only for him to shoot us into the air.  
"Damn it Luffy!"  
Hitting the ground I growled at Luffy as I forced myself to stand up, grateful I didn't break anything. Shaking my head I continued to growl at Luffy as he looked up at Usopp who was talking to a girl with short blonde hair and snow-white skin.  
"I came to ask you a favor!"  
"A favor?"  
I shook my head and stopped growling when I heard footsteps approaching. Looking up I was surprised to see a tall man wearing a black suit, glasses, and had black hair slicked back.  
"You there! What are you doing?"  
I shifted my weight, debating if I should be on edge or not.  
"I don't appreciate you breaking in here without permission!"  
"Who's he?"  
I glanced back at Luffy.  
"You got me."

**So what did we think?**  
**As always I love hearing from you guys!**  
**See ya Friday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!**  
**As always a big thanks to Nerdy-Tomboy, Dragongirl180, and Guest that reviewed!**  
**I love hearing from everyone!**  
**Enjoy the new chapter!**

Glaring up at the man the girl was calling Klahadore impatiently waited for us to take the hint and leave.  
"That can wait for now. I can hear all about your reasons later. Now leave, all of you! Or do you have something to say?"  
"Well, actually, we want a ship!"  
I scoffed at Luffy, before turning back to Klahadore.  
"No!"  
Luffy sulked and Zoro clasped his shoulder while I stayed focused back on Klahadore, my senses telling me he wasn't to be trusted.  
"Usopp!"  
I heard Usopp jump and mutter something.  
"I've heard all about you. You're well-known in the village."  
"Yeah?"  
"I hear you've been on many an adventure. Quiet impressive for someone so young."  
"You can call me Captain Usopp, too! Since you admire me so much!"  
"Captain, huh. I've heard all about your father, as well."  
I shook my head, having a feeling that Usopp was going to take the bait for a fight and get us thrown out of here.  
"You're nothing but the son of a filthy pirate!"  
Luffy looked up from under his hat.  
"Nothing you do will surprise me, but I ask that you stay away from the lady of this house!"  
Shaking my head I started to growl at Klahadore as he continued to bait Usopp until it finally work. Usopp dropped down next to us looking like he was ready to punch Klahadore, which he did, knocking the butler off his feet.  
"Captain! S-see! You immediately resort to violence! Like father, like son!"  
"Shut up!"  
I smiled lightly, the 'captain' gaining new respect in my eyes as he stood up for his family. As Klahadore got up and started taunting Usopp again, almost getting punched in the face again, only stopping because the girl yelled at him to stop, he growled and left. The kids screamed at Klahadore, who glared at them and they hid behind Nami and I while Zoro held Luffy back from attacking the butler.  
"You will leave at once too!"

* * *

"What's wrong pup?"  
I sighed, shaking my head as I took a seat on the fence we were next to.  
"That butler, some things wrong with him, I can smell it."  
Zorro nudged my leg as he took a seat below me, obviously a little surprised I didn't react to being called a pup.  
"What do you mean pup?"  
I turned and growled at Nami.  
"I'm not your friend navigator, don't call me a pup when I could tear your throat out with my teeth."  
She blinked at me while Zorro laughed.  
"But he."  
"He's been my friend for months now, we only met you three weeks ago."  
She sighed and turned to Zorro, making the right decision to drop it.  
"Where'd Luffy go?"  
"Who knows. Probably ran after that "captain"."  
"Our captain would be at his spot!"  
We looked over at the kids, quickly becoming bored I grabbed one of Zorro's swords. Turning the smooth sheath over in my hands before debating if I could hit Nami with it or not.  
"Yeah, the shore! He always goes there when something happens!"  
Shaking my head I slid the sword back to it's spot, watching as the last of the kids ran up to us, sliding to my feet I listened as he yelled about a man walking backwards and pointed down the road. Looking up I noticed the kid was right, there was a man in a blue jacket, green pants, blue hat, and white hair walking down the road.  
"Hey! Who's calling me a weird guy? I am not weird!"  
I tilted my head, raising a delicate eyebrow at the man.  
"Seem pretty out there to me."  
"Don't be stupid!"  
My eyes flashed as he yelled at me, my wolf taking over slightly.  
"I'm just an ordinary, passing-by hypnotist!"  
"H-hypnotist? Awesome!"  
"Show us something!"  
"Yeah! Do something!"  
I shook my head at the kids, pulling my wolf back with ease.  
"What? Don't' be dumb! Why should I have to reveal my techniques to a bunch of strangers?"  
He pulled out a circle shaped blade on a string.  
"Alright. Watch this ring closely."  
"Do you believe this guy?"  
I shook my head as I sat next to Zorro.  
"Hypnosis is difficult and requires years of practice, we had a wolf that could to help us with shifting, but he had been practicing for thirty years."  
He nodded in understanding while watching as the man counted to three, said Jango, and everyone fell asleep. I snorted.  
"Obviously this guys still needs training."

* * *

Sniffing the air I quickly caught my captains scent while the others walked up the cliff, shaking my head I walked down to the shore, not surprised to see Luffy face down on the rocks, looking up at my crewmembers I yelled that Luffy was down with me. Rolling him over I was relieved to see that he was still breathing, asleep, but breathing. Finally the group came down the mountain to look at our captain.  
"Luffy! How did this happen?"  
I rolled my eyes at Nami.  
"Obviously he fell."  
"He's a goner!"  
Glancing at Zorro I could tell he wasn't convinced that Luffy was dead. As if on cue Luffy started snoring, causing me to laugh and Zorro to smirk as he walked over and poked him with his sword. Luffy sat up yawning and stretching before looking at us.  
"Morning!"  
Shaking my head I offered him a hand up, easily pulling him to his feet and handing him his hat.  
"What happened?"  
He sighed and told us everything he saw, about how Klahadore was a pirate and how his crew was going to attack the village and how they were going to kill the girl in the mansion.  
"Wait, I thought you said you were on the cliff, how did you fall."  
He grinned at us while the kids freaked out.  
"I don't remember."  
Shaking my head I shared a look with Zorro.  
"That Jango guy we saw must be part of his crew."  
Hearing a scream we looked up to see the kids running away, scoffing I muttered under my breath.  
"Oh no!"  
We looked at Luffy.  
"What is it?"  
"We need to stock up on food before the meat shop guys runs away!"  
I laughed as Zorro hit him in the back of the head, causing him to fall over.  
"That's not the issue at hand here."  
Zorro looked up at me, a question clear in his eyes.  
"Guess you were right about that butler, any ideas on how to stop him?"  
I paused before nodding.  
"We need to find Usopp, assuming he knows this island as well as I think he does."  
The group nodded and we started walking through town I sniffed the air, a light feline scent catching my attention.  
"I'll be back."  
Zorro nodded, watching as I walked away, following the scent to the shore, stopping at the edge of the water I couldn't see anything, but I could tell something wasn't right.

**So what did we think?**  
**I promise the later chapters get more exciting!**  
**Remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back!**  
**I hope everyone had a lovely weekend!**  
**Enjoy the new chapter!**

Sitting on top of the slope I watched as the sun began to rise, vaguely wondering where my crew was, all of a sudden a ship with a giant cat on the front came into view.  
"What?"  
Feeling my wolf stir at the prospect of a battle, feeling my claws length I realized my crew was more than likely at the wrong entrance. Walking down a few steps I waited as the ship hit the shore and dropped anchor, rolling my neck I watched as the pirates ran off the ship, running forward I started taking them out, grateful when I saw Usopp appear and started shooting his slingshots at the pirates. One pirate took advantage of my distraction and struck me in the head only to have a good amount of muscle to be ripped out by my claws, but his blow caused a ringing in my ears. Shaking my head it didn't take much to realize Usopp had said something stupid that the pirates didn't believe. All of a sudden the pirates charged again and I moved, easily taking out three of the pirates before something hard and sharp hit me in the head, whimpering I pulled it off and threw it at the pirates before moving again, growling when one of the pirates managed to cut my arm with his sword. Something happened behind me because the pirates started rushing the shore again, one of them hitting me in the chest with a rock tied to a stick, knocking me off my feet and the rest of he pirates to trample me. Whimpering I was in shock to see the pirates go flying over head. Sitting up I grabbed my chest, trying to catch my breath, turning I spotted Luffy, who had tears in his eyes, and Zorro, who looked ready to kill someone. Standing up I flicked my claws so some of the blood would come off.  
"What were those unchallenging guys just now?"  
"Don't look at me! I'm not satisfied, though!"  
Zorro turned to Nami.  
"Nami! How dare you kick me down there!"  
Luffy glared at Usopp.  
"Usopp, you jerk! You didn't say which way was north!"  
Walking over to the group I smiled at the pair.  
"It's about time you two showed up."  
They smirked before looking at my battered and bruised state.  
"What? The pup couldn't handle this fight on her own?"  
I growled at Zorro in warning as he smiled at me.  
"I fight better when I have backup, wolfs are pack animals, remember?"  
He nodded while I turned back to the group of pirates. Watching as Jango pulled out his weird pendant again. All of a sudden the pirates caught their second wind and seemed to be stronger.  
"This…could be a problem."  
Zorro grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back.  
"Get back, we'll handle this."  
I growled but let him move me anyway as Luffy charged with flying fist.  
"Don't growl at me."  
"I'll growl if I want to."  
Hearing a crack we looked up to see Luffy trying to destroy the ship, only for Jango to put him to sleep, and the part of the ship he had pulled off to land on top of him.  
"You sure you want me out of this battle? Since our captains out?"  
Zorro sighed and shook his head.  
"Fine."  
I grinned and gave a light yip in excitement, my wolf wanting nothing better than to kill the one that dared to hurt the man that saved us. Seeing Jango moving I growled as he called two pirates dressed like cats from the boat, one skinny and the other fairly large. They caught sight of Zorro and cowered back, sniffing the air I growled.  
"What is it?"  
The skinnier one charged and attacked Zorro before I could warn him. In the blink of an eye the pirate had two of Zorro's swords. With a smirk he tossed the swords away and Zorro cut through the pirate to get his swords back. The pirate turned and jumped on Zorro's back, holding his arms so he couldn't move them as he sat on his back.  
"You're up, Butchie! Get 'im!"  
I growled as the larger pirate ran and jumped, almost landing on Zorro who somehow managed to throw the smaller pirate off and roll away just in time. Shaking my head I looked at Nami who was supporting Usopp, with a simple nod I shifted, Usopp's mouth dropping as Nami let go of him and grabbed my clothes before going back to Usopp while I turned to the trio and padded over to Zorro, sitting next to him as he crouched watching the pair closely.  
"Nice of you to help pup."  
I growled in warning, waiting for the pair to either notice me or try attacking again. Zorro stood up and I did the same, the fur on my neck sticking up in aggression. Finally the pair jumped to attack Zorro, while he blocked them with one sword I ran past them to retrieve the swords. Just as I picked up both swords in my mouth I heard a scream, turning I saw Zorro sitting down with six giant claw marks on his chest. And two seconds later after he yelled at Usopp the pair charged again. All of a sudden I felt something sharp slice through my side, dropping to the floor I whimpered as I realized Jango had cut me with his blade and was starring at Klahadore as he looked down at everyone from his spot at the top of the mountain.  
"What is all this?!"

**So what did we think?**  
**Remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone!**  
**I hope you're having a good week!**  
**As always thank you to Guest (don't worry I won't make Nami to annoying) and to Dragongirl180 for reviewing!**  
**Enjoy!**

Yelling, over what I didn't know. Raising my head I watched as the two pirates Zorro had been fighting rushed at Klahadore, only for him to disappear and reappear with strange looking gloves on that had long, obviously sharp, blades attached.  
"There it is! The Pussy Foot Maneuver."  
I looked up at Jango before looking back at Klahadore who was now holding the two pirates. Struggling to my feet I was taken back at the amount of pain that sparked from my newest wound. Watching as he told the pirates they had five minutes to kill us or he would kill his entire crew. Growling I picked up the swords again as the pirates charged Zoro, forcing my body to move I ran up and threw the swords up in the air so Zoro could catch em and I could run back to watch the fight, knowing to jump in only when it became necessary. Looking up at Nami I growled lowly and nodded my head, watching as she nodded and dropped my clothes down to me. Easily maneuvering my clothes so they were on my wolf form before shifting back, adjusting my clothes so they fit right. Already making the decision to fight their captain myself. I smirked as Zoro defeated the pirates in a heartbeat. Sighing when Zorro threatened Klahadore.  
"Zorro, I'll take over if you can't handle him."  
He nodded in understanding before facing the captain again.  
Seeing the larger pirate was back on his feet, and was hypnotized again I sighed as Zoro dropped the sword in his mouth in shock before regaining his composure and kicking the sword up and catching it in his mouth with more flair than what was really necessary, though impressive all the same. Sharing a look with Zorro I took the hint and moved to hopefully wake up Luffy, who was going to be needed. Just as my foot collided with my captains face I heard Zorro yelling for me to look out, turning I spotted the stupid ring and dodged backwards as Luffy made the mistake of standing up and got hit in the face in the process. Standing up I smiled when he straitened up and broke the blade with his jaw. As the pieces of the sword fell Luffy poked his cheek and screamed in pain.  
"Damn it Chris! That hurt!"  
I smiled, grabbing my side I realized had torn open further from my dodge.  
"I'm sorry captain, I needed to get you up though."  
He blinked, taking in my bleeding side and shoulder.  
"You're bleeding."  
I shook my head, slightly touched at his concern.  
"It's nothing Luffy. I'll be okay."  
He nodded and walked over to the pirates, I smirked ad followed behind him, knowing this was a fight I don't want to miss.  
"Chris, get somewhere safe. Now."  
I blinked at Luffy, surprised by the sudden command in his voice that left no room for arguments.  
"Yes captain, if I'm needed I'm stepping in."  
He nodded once while I turned and climbed the cliff, easily finding a ledge that was only a few feet from the ground but was large enough to sit on. Looking around I realized the girl that Klahadre wanted to kill had arrived and was trying, unsuccessfully, to reason with her ex-butler. I watched in curiosity as the girl had the guts to pull a pistol on the pirate captain, granted she was shaking, but it was impressive for someone so young. Watching as Klahadore grabbed her pistol and dropped it on the floor, only for Usopp to grab it and point it at him. In the blink of an eye the pirate was behind Usopp and had his 'claws' surrounding Usopp's head. Seeing that Luffy had enough I jumped down, as Luffy stretched his arm and punched Klahadore, or Kuro as he called himself, in the face. Smirking at Luffy I turned to walk towards the captain.  
"I think I'll take him Luffy, you can have Jango."  
He smirked, watching as my claws extended to their full length, a full five inches past my fingers. Seeing the kids appear and start hitting Kuro in the face while he was down had me running to the top of the slope. Just as the kids stopped and faced Usopp, Kuro stood up. Growing lowly as he kicked Usopp, not realizing everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch as I swiped my claws at Kuro, knocking him to the ground.  
"Those are real claws Kuro."  
He smirked standing tall and looking down at me.  
"Such control, you must be a werewolf, only a pup though, but still a rare creature."  
I smirked, crouching low.  
"You seem to know quiet a bit. Let's see how much you know about my kind."  
I smirked as he started that strange technique of his, twirling I blocked his claws as we continued to face off, neither of us really gaining the upper hand, only pausing to block the other before we were off again.  
"If you weren't injured, you would be a strong opponent."  
I smirked.  
"If only you could fight as well as you talk, then we would have a fight."  
His smirk grew wider as he slashed at me causing me to duck and roll to the side, forcing my feet into his abdomen, cursing when he grabbed one of my ankles and lifted me off the ground.  
"Oh little pup, you have so much to learn, to bad your life has to end here, you would have made an excellent addition to my crew."  
With that he raised his free hand and cut into my abs and back before dropping me in a bloody heap, whimpering I refused to scream as the pain pulsed through my body, watching him turn to Luffy, I could tell both my crewmembers were ready to kill Kuro. Feeling hands on my shoulders I looked around to see the kids trying to drag me away from the danger as Jango started walking up the hill only to be stopped by Zorro. As the kids dragged me over to the grass I sat up, wincing at the pain, watching as the large pirate we forgot about jumped up and caused an earthquake that broke the ground apart. Two seconds after a cloud of dust blocked my view the pirate had Zorro pinned against the mountain. Seeing Jango was supposed to kill Kaya, as Usopp called her, sighing I turned to the kids.  
"Get her out of here, leave the pirates to us."  
"But."  
"Do it!"  
They gulped and nodded before grabbing Kaya and dragging her away, as Jango drew his blades again I forced my legs to hold me up, prepared to stop him, only for Usopp to hit him in the back with one of his slingshots. Growling I felt my legs shaking as Jango sighed and tossed the four blades, each one connecting with my arms and legs. Falling to the ground I felt my wolf urging me to stay down. Watching Jango walk by I blacked out as he kicked my side hard enough to send me rolling before he turned to find the kids and Kaya.

(Zoro's POV)

My heart stopped as I watched Chris roll down the slope, stopping a few feet from me. I could hear Usopp talking but my attention was on the wolf at my feet, her body bloodied and bruised from the fight, reaching down I gently picked her up, relieved to see that she was still breathing. Maneuvering her so she was curled into my side with one arm before picking up Usopp, who claimed he couldn't move, and throwing him over my shoulder. Turning I realized Luffy was going to get revenge for both Usopp and Chris.  
"Luffy! Me and Usopp are gonna chase that hypno-freak! That a problem?"  
"Nope! Keep Chris safe! Hurry!"  
I nodded and started walking.  
"T-thanks."  
"I'd actually be much faster by myself, but they're inside some woods. I'm gonna need your directions to catch up to him, and find a safe place to put her."  
"Hold it, you two. Who gave you permission to pass this hill?"  
I smirked as Luffy punched Kuro, telling us to go, with simple nod I headed into the woods, hoping we wouldn't be to late and that Chris would wake up soon.

**Aw, so what do we think?**  
**Remember to review and have a good weekend!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone!**  
**I hope you're having a nice day and enjoy the new chapter!**

(Zoro's POV)

I listened to Usopp's directions as I picked up speed through the woods, trying not to jostle Chris to much as she started to whimper in her sleep. Hearing screaming I sighed, realizing we were running in the opposite direction. Seeing the hypno-freak trying to strangle Kaya, sighing I dropped Usopp and placed Chris down on the ground, telling Usopp to watch over her before taking off at a full run.

(Chris' POV)

With a soft whimper I blinked my world into focus to see Zoro running at Jango. Sitting up I gasped in pain, trying to watch the fight only to see Zoro walking over to me.  
"What happened?"  
He smiled at me while he tied his bandana around his arm.  
"You passed out, come on, better make sure Luffy didn't die."  
I laughed and let him pick me up, a little surprised how comfortable he was.  
"Just relax pup."  
I nodded, turning my attention to the cuts on his chest.  
"You sure you should be carrying me? You're still injured."  
He smirked as we exit the forest.  
"I'm fine, you're the one we need to look at though."  
I nodded as we found Nami and Luffy.  
"What happened?"  
"Usopp saved Kaya and knocked out Jango."  
She nodded before turning to a large bag filled with treasure. Shaking my head I relaxed as Zoro sat me down. After a few minutes Luffy woke up saying he was hungry, and we decided seeing the local doctor wouldn't hurt. Leaning on Zoro, my pride keeping me from letting him carry me again. As we walked into the little building the nurse looked at us in shock for a moment.  
"Um, I'll go get the doctor."  
I laughed as she scurried away, finally a short old man walked in, took one look at us, shook his head, and lead us through a short hallway to a large examination room that made me nervous.  
"So, who wants to go first?"  
Everyone looked at me causing me to sigh and sit on the little table, lifting my shirt up to reveal the extent of my injuries that had been hidden. Thankful for my wolf blood; allowing me to heal faster than most people. The Doctor smiled and grabbed a jar with a thick green lotion in it. I hissed as he rubbed the freezing liquid into my wounds, I missed the light blush on both Luffy's and Zoro's faces while the doctor wrapped my waist before focusing on my shoulder, forearms and calves before telling me I would fine. Hoping down I nudged Zoro to go, he sighed and took off his shirt, I winced at the large cuts. Grabbing his shirt I inspected the tears, holding back a laugh as the doctor used the same lotion on him cause him to flinch. When Zoro was given the ok he walked over and grabbed his shirt. Turning we stared at Luffy who seemed to pretty much be healed.  
"Well, that should keep you all healthy, Now, about payment?"  
We looked over at Nami who sighed and handed the doctor the money we owed him before going back to the diner we had eaten at before, deciding one last fresh meal wouldn't hurt. Sitting next to Nami and across from Zoro we decided on a new plan on where to stop at next when Kaya walked in and approached our table, looking much healthier than she did yesterday.  
"Here you are!"  
We smiled at her in greetings.  
"Are you ok to be out of bed?"  
She nodded.  
"My sickness this past year was caused by the mental dismay from having lost my parents and Usopp really cheered me up, too. I can't stay coddled forever! You've done so much for me. Thank you. I've prepared a present for you from the bottom of my heart! Please accept it!"  
I raised an eyebrow before we looked at each other and nodded, deciding to follow her and see what the present was. We followed her to the shore to see an actual ship waiting for us.  
"Wow!"  
"Can we really have this?"  
"Yes, please use it!"  
I grinned, walking over to Kaya and hugging her.  
"You have no idea how much this means to us, thank you."  
She smiled and hugged me back before I stepped back, looking at the ship in ah before I heard screaming, looking up we saw a giant green ball rolling towards us.  
"Usopp!"  
"What's he doing?"  
I shrugged as we watched.  
"Let's just stop him for now. He's on a collision course with the ship."  
I smirked as the boys placed a foot out to stop the bag, effectively kicking Usopp in the face. Shaking my head I turned back to the ship while Usopp explained he was going out to sea. Climbing onto the ship I grinned and looked at everything while the guys got the ship ready to sail. Walking back on deck I smiled at the boys as we finally set sail.

* * *

With a wild grin we clinked our mugs together as we toasted the new ship and new crewmate.  
"So, what are you?"  
We laughed as Usopp was looking at me in curiosity.  
"I'm a werewolf."  
His mouth dropped before he closed it and nodded once in understanding, not bothering to ask anymore.

**As always remember to review and I will see everyone on Friday!**


End file.
